1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graph display apparatus, a graph display method, and a storage medium storing a program, capable of displaying, for example, the trajectory of a moving body included in a captured image in graph form for a learning purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
To support a person's learning, an electronic computer system, such as a client-server system, has been used.
For example, a learning server creates question information according to the learning progress of each learner and displays the information on a learning terminal. Then, the learning server makes a true-false judgment on the basis of answer information sent from the learning terminal and displays the question information repeatedly until the answer is passed. By doing this, a conventional learning-support system enables a learner not only to learn according to the learner's learning progress but also to continue motivation for learning.
For example, the trajectory of a ball or a fountain included in a composite image consecutively captured was analyzed in graph form. To learn its graph formula, only an evaluation of a correct or an incorrect answer was output, depending on whether the graph formula input as an answer by the learner coincided with a correct graph formula previously stored.
Therefore, the following problem arose: the learner could not try to input a graph formula as an answer repeatedly, while checking how much a graph corresponding to a learner-input graph formula differed from a dynamic trajectory to be analyzed on the image or a correct graph, which prevented effective learning.